The instant invention relates generally to pierced earrings and more specifically it relates to a device for preventing loss of a pierced earring from an ear lobe.
Numerous pierced earrings have been provided in prior art that often become lost when their friction nuts that hold them in space becomes loose and falls off. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.